My Immortal
by VerdentLeDupstepPyro
Summary: 15 years ago Verdent was taken in the middle of the night. Now she has retuned, but she can't remember anything about herself except her name. When she meets the mysterious IggzholdBlue, she begins to fall for him. The pair join the Sky Army, but when an enemy of the Sky Army says it knows who she is, it's upto Verdent to discover who she really is, and who she should stay with.
1. Prologue: The Child and The Storm

**Hey guys, it's the VerdentHwnTer here with my first ever fanfiction! (Well, first ever on this site, that is)**

**This story is one I have thought about writing for a long time, and I thought why not post it on here! **

**Sooo... I don't have much more to say now, so here is the prologue of My Immortal!**

* * *

**_Prologue_****_: The Child and The Storm_**

_15 years earlier:_

_It was a dark evening in Minecraftia. The mobs were prowling around and there was no human to be seen. Apart from the young child that was running as fast as she could away from the things that were chasing her. She had noticed the creatures watching her from a distance before and was expecting them to do something, but she didn't expect for them to try and take her in the middle of the night. She kept running and only looking ahead, not wanting to look at the appearance of her chasers again. The first time she saw them made her feel sorry for them. Now, she felt ill from seeing so close a few moments ago. The creatures kept up with the child, and she could her them behind her, trying to grab her. _

_Behind her, the creatures were becoming more and more annoyed about chasing her. One of the creature pulled something out. A potion. The other creature saw from the corner of it's eye and tried to make the other one stop, trying to calm it in their own language, but it wasn't enough. The potion was thrown at the girl and it hit her dead on. She began to feel faint and began to slow down. She fell to her knees and held her head. She tried to fight whatever they threw at her, but she couldn't. Eventually she collapsed, and she sank in unconsciousness _

_The creatures loomed over the unconscious child body and chuckled, their eyes filled with happiness. "Heheheheh... We did it.. Master will be so pleased with us..." One screeched. The other one smiled and nodded. The pair went down to grab her when something happened. A storm seemed to start out of nowhere, when only seconds ago it was perfect night weather. And this storm was unlike any storm the head ever seen. The lighting seemed to strike more rapidly and even the winds seemed more aggressive. But the weirdest thing was that it was only happening in a small area around where they were. _

_The second creature glared at the girl's body and noticed something odd about her hand. He took her hand in to his and gasped. He then dropped her hand and staggered backwards. He laughed with a huge grin across his face. "Oh my... It seems that master will be much more than pleased with us... We found one of _them..._" It cheered. The other creatures eyes widened. "We better get her back to base then... The sooner, the better." It said, then reaching down to pick the girl up. It grabbed her and put her body over his shoulder and the pair began to travel back to the base as fast as they could._

_If the pair knew anything, they knew that this day would mark a much better future..._

* * *

**So yeah, this is the first part of the story!**

**It would really help me if you could review telling me what ya like and don't like and also what you would want to see happen in the story!**

**I would also like some advice on how to making my writing better and stuff!**

**I named this after the Evanescence song "My Immortal" and it kinda suits from on of the characters POV's!**

**And please follow and favourite the story, it would mean alto to me!**

**Peace out guys!**

**~TVH**


	2. Chapter 1: Savior

**Hey guys, it's Verdent here with anew chapter for My Immortal!**

**I've been having to write these chapters at school during my lunch since my computers been a bit...buggy and so I apologise for the delay!**

**So yeah! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Savior**_

_IggzholdBlue POV:_

I was heading back to my tree base after my best experience training yet. I had been out slaughtering and mobs I could find, and I even went to the nether for the first time. It actually wasn't that bad compared to what I had heard. I had collected a ton of resources and managed to raise my experience by alot.

I passed a stream, my Golden Axe over my shoulder when I thought I saw something in the water from the corner of my eye. When I turned I thought I saw something emerging from the water, but when I turned just to eat a bread and turned back, there was no sign of whatever it was. I shrugged it off, just thinking it was my eyes playing tricks on me because of my tiredness. I mean, it can happen, right? Seeing things when you're very tired. Plus I also thought it may of been because of my bad sight. I think it's weird. All the baccas that I know are usually just colourblind or just fine, but I have problems seeing things far away without it being blurred. I mean, it's even caused me to wear glasses.

And then there's there's the hearing... issues. But I'm not sure if I wanna go there. It's... Well, I just don't want to talk about it.

I turned away from the stream and continued to head back to my base, wondering what I saw- or well, what I may not of saw - was. I was getting closer to my base when I heard faint screams to the east of my base. It seemed like the screams of a girl, but I couldn't tell. There was something else making noises in that direction too, but I couldn't hear it clear enough to try to work out what it was. I pondered about what to do. Should I save this person and risk getting us both hurt because of my exhaustion, or to just return home and hope someone else comes or she sorts it herself.

So I decided to do the thing that was best for the both of us.

I began to head back to my home.

I couldn't help her. Even if I was tired, my sight would probably cause me to make a wrong strike and then... She would die.

And as I got closer and closer to my base, I could hear her screams louder and louder. I sighed and turned to the direction of her screams. I just couldn't leave her. I had to take the risk. I needed to save someone. Especially after her disappearance...

So I began to ran as fast as I could towards her cries. I tried to run faster and faster and I even used the trees to my advantage, traveling faster than I did when I was just on foot.

And then I finally found her.

She was cowering in fear with her back on a tree. There was these 2 creatures which I had never seen in the jungle towering above her, with some sort of weird type of sword in their hands. They seemed to be communicating in a weird language too, one that I couldn't understand.

I took a deep breath and closer my eyes. I knew I had to take the stand then or it would be too late. I opened my eyes and jumped down from a tree and landed on the ground with a thud. The creatures must of heard it too as they turned to me with wide eyes which was filled with a look of panic. One of them began to say something in it's language and the other one seemed to nod in agreement. I lifted my axe up and took a step forward. That's when the panic in their eyes seemed to change... into fear. They both began to communicate as fast as they could in their language, and quickly rushed off through the trees. I would of chased after them but there was something else I had to do first.

I walked up to the girl slowly and knelt down in front of her. "Hey there... You okay?" I asked her in the most soothing tone I could manage. She looked up to me and nodded slowly. She was crying so much and she seemed absolutely terrified.

But I suppose when you get attacked by two odd creatures you would be afraid too.

I gave her a small smile. "Do you have a name?" I asked her, putting my axe down onto the floor beside me. "Y-yes... My name is Verdent... But I think people call me TheVerdetnHwnTer..." She stammered. Her skin was a ghostly white and her two different coloured eyes, one blue, one purple, seemed so mesmerizing. I stood up offered her a hand a smiled. "Nice to meet you Verdent. People call me IggzholdBlue but you can call me Iggy for short. Most people do it anyway." I say, then helping her stand up. She wore a white and blue striped short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She wore black shoes, and had blue headphones. She was also wearing an iron necklace, which had an amulet in the middle that had Lapiz Lazuli and diamonds on it. She was also wearing this odd bracelet made from a material that I had never seen before which coiled up the lower half of her arm.

I turned away from her, wondering what I should do with her. I couldn't decide whether to take her to my home to let her heal up, or take her back to her own home. Of course, I figured that her family would be worried, so I decided to help her get back to her own home. I turned back to her and picked up my axe. "So Verdent, I better get you where am I taking you?" I asked her. She looked at me with worry ten frowned and looked down. "I... I don't know. I can't remember." She said, clearly distressed. I sighed and shrugged. Then with the calmest tone I told her;

"Well then, I guess you better come with me."

* * *

**Okay. Not the best chapter ending ever, but still. I tried okay! :P**

**And don't you guys worry, I do have IggzholdBlue's permission to use him as a character in the story. And I have my own permission to use myself. XD**

**And talking of characters, I may need some in the future, so just keep your eyes out for that!**

**And I may have some delay in chapter posting as my computer may have a virus and because I am also planning a new story! (Top Secret for now)**

**So yeah, that's all I've got to say! **

**So review, follow and favourite the story and just keep reading!**

**See ya all later!**

**Verdent~ **


End file.
